rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent Glyker
Agent Glyker is a agent/employee of SGAII-RD and the nephew of Jim Stern. Appearance He wears a suit. History In Case File 1: First Contact, His first day on the job at the SGAII-RD, and his mission is to observe the Rabbids, figure out what motivates them, and then STOP them! The wily Rabbids are simply full of extreme curiosity, but because of the chaos they constantly cause, Agent Glyker is convinced they have an agenda. Peek into Glyker's top-secret files and laugh along as the Rabbids stay one step ahead of the poor agent...for now! In Case File 2 : New Developments, He is hard at work tracking down the Rabbids—his job depends on it! Agent Glyker’s scary boss, Mr. Stern (who also happens to be his uncle), has issued him an ultimatum: capture a Rabbid OR ELSE! But just when it seems like things might finally go Agent Glyker’s way, he has to choose between saving his job or saving his boss. What will the secret agent do? In Case File 3: The Accidental Accomplice, He soon discovers that capturing a Rabbid won’t be as easy as he had hoped because while he has gained gadgets, the Rabbids have gained an ally. A very crafty, cunning ally named Courtney. She may look like an innocent teenager, but he is sure that Courtney is helping the Rabbids with their top-secret plan…whatever that may be! In Case File 4: Rabbids Go Viral, Director Stern of the SGAII-RD (Secret Government Agency for the Investigation of Intruders, Rabbid Division) tells Agent Glyker that this is the last straw—the Rabbids must be stopped! Luckily, Glyker has a new plan: infiltration. Once his robot Rabbid is among the Rabbids and they’ve accepted it as one of their own, Glyker will be able to figure out what their plan is and put a stop to it. At least, that’s the idea… In Case File 5: Rabbids Get Access, He is finally getting a chance to prove himself. Director Stern is going on vacation and leaving him in charge! Not only will Glyker get to pretend he’s really, really important, but he will also have full access to the Closet of Super Secret Spy Gadgets. It’s a dream come true… Or is it When the Rabbids follow Glyker back to the office, they end up raiding the gadget closet, and steal all the best gadgets—including some that are so highly experimental, the secret agents aren’t even allowed to use them yet. With top-secret gadgets in the hands of the Rabbids, there’s practically no end to the mayhem they can cause! In Case File 6: Rabbids Road Trip, He has been trying to catch a Rabbid ever since he joined the SGAII-RD (Secret Government Agency for the Investigation of Intruders—Rabbid Division), but his last encounter with the Rabbids has left him in deep trouble—and on administrative leave. With his entire career hanging in the balance, Glyker knows the only way to save his job would be to finally catch a Rabbid…no matter what it takes. When a popular reality show, The Astonishing Trek, comes to town and the Rabbids are drawn out of hiding, Glyker thinks he’s hit the jackpot! But if he wants to follow the Rabbids, who are following the contestants of the show, he’ll have to travel all over the world. Can Glyker finally succeed at catching the Rabbids? Can he even afford the plane ticket? In Case File 7: Red Carpet Rabbids, He is still on leave from his job at the SGAII-Rabbid Division, so the awards committee hires him to track the Rabbids down and make sure they show up to accept their prize. Now, instead of trying to catch the Rabbids, Agent Glyker is supposed to lure them to Hollywood! Can he get them to the red carpet? And if he does, what kind of trouble will they cause when they get there? Trivia *He once promoted to Secret Agent Second Class, and that means one thing: he now has his very own key to the Closet of Super-Secret Spy Gadgets. Gallery First contact spread.jpg Case File 2 Page 11.jpg 9781481427654 p2 v3 s600x595.jpg 9781481427654 p3 v4 s600x595.jpg 9781481427654 p4 v5 s600x595.jpg 9781481427654 p5 v6 s600x595.jpg 9781481435482 p3 v4 s600x595.jpg 9781481435482 p5 v6 s600x595.jpg 9781481441131 p2 v3 s600x595.jpg 9781481452526 p2 v3 s600x595.jpg 9781481452526 p3 v4 s600x595.jpg 9781481452526 p4 v5 s600x595.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Rabbids Invasion Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Former Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Main Protagonists Category:Rabbids lnvasion Protagonists